


Dungeons and Diamonds

by fishstic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Human AU, I don't know how to tags, Multi, nerdy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: It began as a simple game of Dungeons and Dragons, played by the students of Granite Hall at Beach City University. There was a rebellion, but friendships remain strong.It's really gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowstormThirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowstormThirteen/gifts).



> commissioned by my friend. 
> 
> Want a fic of your own? [Commission details](http://subtletyislost.tumblr.com/post/160715048206/please-commission-me)

After several moments of consideration, moments that almost made Rosalie want to reconsider having let Eve skip her turn, Janet finally made her move.

“I roll to pet the dog,” Janet said, “Lapis likes dogs.”

Rosalie sighed slightly, though she should have seen that one coming—someone always rolled to pet the dog—, she liked dogs too but she was starting to regret including them in any of her quests. She picked up the die and said, “Are you sure?”

“Let me roll to pet the dog,” Janet replied, her face extremely serious.

“Just let her do it, Rose. Blue has a test tomorrow and I’m getting tired,” Alice said, as she drummed her fingers lightly against the character sheet for her character Yellow. Yellow and Blue were diamonds, an arbitrary rank created by Alice and her friends Mary (Blue), Eve (White), and Lexi (Pink), that meant that they lead the other characters in groups.

Mary nodded beside her. She was holding her character sheet and trying to figure out something, probably if she had enough experience points to level Blue up before the next session.

“Okay, but only because I want this quest to move on,” Rosalie said as she rolled the die across the table. It landed on twelve. “You pet the dog; after a moment, the dog realizes you have no treats for him, gets bored, and leaves. Wandering off through the trees in a small gap in the brush beside a tall mossy tree.”

“Lame,” Janet said. “Lapis watches the dog leave, saddened by it wandering away. When does something cool happen?”

“Never,” Rosalie said, “if you guys don’t quit stopping to pet every dog that crosses your path. Some of them weren’t even dogs. One of them was Amethyst.”

Isabel snickered from across the table. “Deception is my highest skill.”

“’I say we move on,’” Alice said in character. “’Peridot, do you have any gadgets that will let us see what lies ahead?’”

Perri looked over her inventory sheet in her notebook then shook her head and said, in character, “’No, my diamond.’”

Alice frowned. “I thought you had a telescope.”

Perri glanced back over her inventory then nodded. “Yes, but we’re in a jungle and it’s just a normal telescope, not magic. Best it could do is a close up of leaves or tree bark.”

Lexi looked up from staring at a bag of trail mix she had on her lap and said, “Can I roll to kiss someone?”

“No,” Rosalie replied. “Pink can’t kiss anyone because she’s only level one.”

Lexi tilted her head. “What level does she need to be to kiss someone.”

“Ten.”

“Since when?” Lexi frowned and popped a couple pretzel sticks into her mouth.

“Since right now.”

“That’s bull,” Lexi mumbled around the pretzel sticks.

“You can’t just make up rules like that,” Alice snapped.

“Can too I’m the DM,” Rosalie said.

“Real mature,” Alice replied.

“Enough, both of you,” Eve snapped. “There’s nothing we can do about Rose making up rules. It’s kind of her job as DM. We don’t have to like it, but we do have to listen to her.”

“I’d rather mutiny and kill her like she killed the first Pink,” Mary said.

“We don’t have time for another rebellion, the last one took four weeks,” Eve said. “White is impatient enough. I have to be up extra early for my voice lesson tomorrow. Either agree on a way to proceed or end the session so Blue and I can go to sleep.”

“Yes, White,” Alice said with a deferential nod.

“Eh, it’s whatever,” Rosalie said. “I’m supposed to be writing an essay right now anyway. Francis, can Pearl think of anything to do?”

Francis looked over her character notes frantically. “I roll to climb the tree.” She nodded like this was the most obvious choice.

“I roll to catch her when she falls,” Garnet said.

“What makes you so sure I’m going to fall,” Francis said. “I’m a good climber.”

“Pearl’s weakest skill is dexterity,” Garnet said as though it was obvious. “You need high dexterity _and_ agility to climb a tree. Without both of those, you’d need to roll over 16 in order for the tree climbing to be successful.”

Rosalie nodded and rolled two dice, one for Francis and the other for Garnet. Francis failed the roll with a four, while Garnet passed with a fifteen. “Pearl attempts to climb the mossy tree, but does not get very far before she slips on the wet mossy wood and falls; luckily Garnet was standing below the tree and caught her before she hit the ground. No damage was sustained from the fall.”

There was a moment of quiet arguing between Mary and Alice about Mary’s turn before Mary stood up and said, “I have to go.” She gathered up her stuff and rushed out of the room.

“Wait for me,” Eve called after her, gathering up her own stuff and heading after Mary.

Rosalie stared after them for a moment then said, “I guess we’re done for today?” She turned to Francis and smiled. “Francis, when you’re done here can you go check on our laundry?”

Francis nodded. “Of course.”

Rosalie smiled brightly. “Thanks, love.” She gathered up her stuff—dice, map, rule sheet, character sheet, quest outline, npc information, water bottle—and then left herself followed by Francis, Alice, and Lexi.

“I thought Alice and Eve roomed together,” Isabel said as she pulled a bag of Cheetos out of her hoodie pocket. “Why’s Alice leaving with Lexi?”

“God said Adam and Eve, not Alice and Eve,” Garnet said then after a pause added, “That was terrible, I’m going to get a soda. Anyone want anything?”

“Get me pretzels,” Isabel said, “and a coke.”

Garnet nodded and then got up and left.

“Alice, obviously, rooms with Lexi,” Perri said. “That’s why they left together.”

“You’re both wrong,” Janet said. “Lexi rooms with Eve but left with Alice because they’re gay.”

Isabel considered this then smiled. “Lexi is gay for Alice and Mary is gay for Eve.”

“But,” Perri said, “I saw Alice and Mary kissing the other day.”

“Ooh, scandal,” Isabel chuckled.

“Polyamorous,” Janet corrected.

“Dude, that is so gay,” Isabel said. “Wait—“ she turned to Perri. “You saw them kiss?”


	2. Chapter 2

~It has been a few days since the last chapter, exams are now over for the characters and the semester break is about to start.~

Alice sat on her bed, finishing up something she was working on for a class she’d taken. It wasn’t an exam exactly, or even an essay. More like a report about what she’d learned or was supposed to have learned. She looked up when Mary came back into the room from wherever she had gone. Mary left the door open, Alice just sighed and shook her head. She’d deal with it eventually.

Mary paced around the room she shared with Alice, it was only a few hours until Eve and Lexi left for their trip to visit Eve’s parents. It would be _weeks_ before they’d see each other again. “Al-isss,” she whined. “Why can’t they take us with them?”

“You know I dislike when you say my name like that,” Alice replied. She closed her laptop, setting aside, and looking over from her bed. “We’ve been over this. Eve’s parents don’t like me.”

“It’s not fair,” Mary whined more. “I miss Lexi. It’s been _so long_ since we’ve talked to her.”

“I’m right here!” Lexi called from across the hall.

“Sometimes I think I can still hear her voice,” Mary said as she dramatically flopping down across Alice’s lap.

“Get off me, you’re heavy,” Alice said playfully pushing Mary off her lap. “If you miss Lexi, just go kiss her.”

“You are absolutely right!” Mary jumped up off the bed just as quickly as she’d flopped over on it. “And when I come back, I’ll kiss you.”

“That isn’t necessary,” Alice said.

“Yes it is, it’ll be like you kissed Lexi too,” Mary replied.

“Are you going to be like this the whole time they’re going to be gone?” Alice asked.

“I’ll be sad and you’ll comfort me, it’s what girlfriends are for,” Mary replied. “Be back soon.” With that she headed out the door, still leaving it open.

Alice took the time to move her laptop off the bed while Mary was gone, then she laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She’d expected to wake up to Mary gently kissing her cheek then telling her that it was time to get food or something. Meaning, she was expecting to take a nap.

Instead, she was interrupted after not even five minutes by the sound of Eve at the door.

“Alice, you lost something,” Eve said coming into the room, gently pulling Lexi and Mary along behind her. Mary closed the door.

“What?” Alice questioned as she opened her eyes and looked over at them.

“You’ve lost all the fullness of your cuddle meter.”

Alice just gave her a ‘what the fuck are you talking about look’.

Eve walked over with Mary and Lexi. “Cuddle. Pile.”

“Wait no I—“ Alice began but it was too late Lexi and Mary had already gotten up onto the bed and Lexi had taken up a position where her hair was partly covering Alice’s face.

Eve smiled then pushed Mary over gently so that she could lay down too.

Alice frowned slightly. How the hell was she supposed to take a nap if her girlfriends insisted upon laying on her? After a bit, she closed her eyes anyway. There was no use in purposefully trying not to sleep, when she could instead try _to_ sleep. It might not work, but at least she’d try.

Mary smiled slightly as she nuzzled against Alice. It would seem that the Sour Lemon was trying to sleep. Well, if Alice was going to nap, then so would she. Maybe they’d all fall asleep and then Eve and Lexi would be there longer. It was a pleasant thought at least.

It was several hours before Alice woke up. Lexi and Eve were gone, which was sure to disappoint Mary if she hadn’t been awake when they left. Alice started to rollover and get out of bed but was stopped by the feeling of someone next to her. She smiled slightly when she realized that Mary had fallen asleep there with her. Instead of getting up, she gently rolled over and put an arm around Mary, pulling her close. Mary would be sad to wake up and find out that Eve and Lexi left without saying goodbye, so Alice swore to herself that she’d stay right by Mary’s side and comfort her about it when she awoke.


End file.
